starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Oracle (WoH)
I'm just making the page before Cazzik takes her too. I'll be adding more information down the road as the person in question becomes Oracle.--Mir 11:05, 27 July 2008 (UTC) *I had no intention of taking Oracle, Mir. And you're one to talk. You've snatched up quite a few characters too. Kind of like the pot calling the kettle black don't you think? --Cazzik 22:37, 27 July 2008 (UTC) **Not really. I tend to talk to people first and tell them what I'm doing before I just go ahead and do it. I ask people if they have plans for a character or if they thought they did before I think about making it. Or do you not remember me asking you about She-Hulk because you made the Hulk? And then after you said you had plans for her, I said that it was fine, and that I was thinking about it, but if you're going to do something then it was no problem at all?--Mir 13:04, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ***First off, I have no idea why you seem to be wanting to pick a fight every other day. Second, I told you you could have She-Hulk. Third, I DON'T need to check with you when I want a new character. If it was a major character directly linked to one of your characters, such as Robin or Batgirl, I would check. Just like I sent an email to Kit for Superboy and he asked me about Red Hulk (Primal). However, you need to stop this getting pissed off thing you're on about. You do have the most copy characters and you DON'T check with everyone when you're taking characters. I was never asked if I had plans for War Machine. Not once. You can refrain from rude little comments now. Thank you. --Cazzik 20:52, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ****My point isn't about whether or not I could have She-Hulk. Since I did intend someone in the Batman thread to become Huntress down the road, yeah, it did directly link. She was going to become Catwoman and then eventually Huntress with a new Catwoman coming around. As to Captain America, Jag gave him to me. As to Elektra, I asked Xan before I started RPing her. And when I made War Machine you were absent from the boards for a period of time so obviously I wouldn't have thought to ask you. I have however, asked Kit if it would be alright to make Namor because he has Aquaman. I asked him if it would be okay to make Supergirl as well, considering he had Superman, and I wanted to be on the safe side. Nobody has any plans for Batman villains and I've asked around if people do, so you can't call me out on Ra's or Catwoman or the others either. I check with everyone who is active and posting. If someone's been gone for a few months and I don't know if they're coming back, I'm not going to wait for them to come back to ask them if I can make a character.--Mir 13:34, 29 July 2008 (UTC) *****Mir! Stop trying to pick a fight! I'm so sorry that you missed out on grabbing one character. You have about hundred others. It's not that big of a deal. --Cazzik 01:07, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ******And again, you missed the point. I'm not pissed about not being able to grab the character. I'm just annoyed about people not talking to each other to see if others were thinking of doing something with characters and making sure things are smooth. WoH is more interconnected than the MBT. You can just make a char in the MBT and odds are, you're not stepping on anyone's toes or anything. You can't do that in WoH.--Mir 13:10, 31 July 2008 (UTC) *******Catch-22. Technically, you are both right. On one hand, Cazzik is right in that it ought to be first-come, first-serve. But, on the other hand, Mir is right in that stepping on others' toes is a bad idea. Personally, methinks that this should be taken to the Roleplaying OOC board with a poll for people to vote in favor of, or against, reserving characters. Let the majority of RPers decide, not the elite two. And before the inevitable is said to me, I would like to take this brief moment to point out that I accomodated for other heroes and villains by moving mine to Chicago, where the story I have planned won't be getting in others' way. So I think I have a say in this manner just as well. Bottom line, stop talking to each other as though you two are the only two that have any say on the WoH forum. Take it to Roleplaying OOC and let the other RPers voice their input as well, not just decide it on your own. Same should go for other related arguments henceforth. Talk pages are to discuss the article and anything that needs to be done with it, etc. Not discuss how you feel about someone doing something that you disagree with. Most people that use this Wiki (myself included) are guilty of this. --Cadden Blackthorne 19:35, 31 July 2008 (UTC) *We can't even have people vote on this because technically both Mir and myself are all ready demolishing the copy character rule as it is. Really, neither him nor myself should have anywhere near as many as we do. Look, I was mostly pissed off because of your initial comment, Mir. You didn't send me a PM or anything that said "Hey, I had plans for Huntress. Do you mind if I have her instead?" Instead, you were kinda rude. And look, I'll let you have her if you want her. I'm not really that attached. But you are snatching up a lot of characters and maybe you should slow down just a bit. And don't get angry with me about that comment because you've said it to me before and I agreed because I knew you were right. You need to understand that this is coming from the EXACT same place. --Cazzik 23:57, 31 July 2008 (UTC) *Look at it this way, Cadden. Realistically, and not to offend you or anything, there are only four active RPers on the WoH. Hal, Cazzik, myself and Kit. I personally don't think that someone who isn't involved in the WoH should be voting on something that they're not going to have anything to do with. I'm not referring to you, in fact, I commend you for trying to stop this from becoming an all out argument. I consider you part of the WoH, even if you don't post :). While there were originally a lot of people who were behind the WoH idea and were helping to make it a reality, these people have dwindled to the background and or dropped out entirely. We haven't had a new RPer in the WoH for a long time, with the exception of the Beyond and PG-17, who still have yet to actually post. Yes, I know Beyond has made Red X and its actually a pretty cool page. If I'm writing a story that needs or involves a character extremely close to say, Dr. Fate, and no one is RPing Dr. Fate and no one is coming in to show any initiative to RP Dr. Fate, well then I don't see a problem with breaking that Copy Character rule, because no one at all is showing any initiative. If I'm going to sit around and wait for someone to show initiative and make a different character similar to Dr. Fate, well that kind of kills my own story if it could have benefited from having his presence. If I'm going to make a copy character, I check with all active, posting people in the WoH before I make that character. No one outside of the current WoH Rpers, and I mean no one has come to me in a PM and told me that they had interest in RPing one of my copy characters. This is just more evidence to me about what I'm saying. Despite the fact that I said up there that there are four active RPers in the WoH, I'm going to say now that while those are active RPers, I'm the only person consistently posting and working on stories. This is not me trying to sound better because I've managed to work out a schedule where I'm able to post more than other people. Most of the time I have to force or coerce people in my threads to post. Hal, Topgun, Kit will tell you that firsthand. Look at the threads currently active in the WoH. Aquaman isn't active, neither is the Deadpool thread. If its not a thread with me in it, it isn't active, with the exception of the Avengers thread. That's fact. Cazzik, the main reason why I didn't send you a PM is because I'm sitting at my computer looking at the deletion log for the number of characters you've made, started work on, and then abandoned and deleted a few months later, only to create other characters. There's nothing wrong with creating new characters, for the reasons I've stated so previously. But you've made it a habit to make characters, not do anything with them and leave them there. I had a story line involving Huntress, I can't do it anymore because you've got the character. I'm not mad at that fact. I'm getting mad because I feel that the character is going to fall into the cycle. Plus, once you delete the character, I still don't know for sure, short of PMing you, if that character is available. You might remake Wonder Woman, tomorrow, for example. If there were more than the handful of active RPers on the WoH, actually RPing and claiming characters and actually doing something, then obviously I wouldn't claim characters and make stories the way I have. I'd slow down, to a degree, because I don't think I'm moving that incredibly "fast". But people aren't. If there isn't any interest generated in something besides the people already in it, why shouldn't those people be allowed to stretch out and express whatever they've got in their heads?--Mir 01:57, 1 August 2008 (UTC) **Mir, I'm done arguing with you. Someone needs to be the grown up here. This conversation is over. --Cazzik 02:56, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ***This isn't an argument. My original comment, up at the top, was actually humorous. It's not my fault you took it the wrong way. You go and be rude and when I'm rude back, you "politely" ask for me to stop being rude to you. Being grown up doesn't necessarily mean ending the conversation when things get a little heated. You're not even bothering to try to understand where I'm coming from. It's pretty clear to me you didn't read what I just said. If you had, I don't think your reply would, in essence, be rude and making ultimatums. If you can find a reason as to why my argument and my logic is flawed, I'm ready to hear it. But don't go saying that I'm acting juvenile and acting as though you're a great person for trying to end the argument if you can't find a reason.--Mir 03:06, 1 August 2008 (UTC) *Your original statement was rude, regardless of how you meant it. And I never made an ultimatum, and you are acting juvenile because we had this argument months ago only the roles were reversed! Which would make you a hypocrite. And I've been on MSN waiting to finish this in private for days now, but you seem to have either blocked me or decided to stop getting on, which is odd, because you used to always be on. So, if you want to continue this discussion, then thats fine. But we will do it in private, either over MSN or pm. Your choice. --Cazzik 03:29, 1 August 2008 (UTC) *"This conversation is over". Ultimatum was the wrong word choice, sorry. And I don't have access to MSN right now. I don't have internet in my house, so I have to use the computers at my campus. Unless you're on at 8-10 AM EST or 1-3 PM EST, you're going to miss me on the Web MSN. I'm on a mac right now that doesn't have MSN nor can it support Web MSN. And the argument that you and I had months ago definitely did not have the roles reversed compared to this one. I was saying that I felt as though you might be stretching yourself too thin and not be able to cover all the characters you were taking. In addition, I said that unless you were going to actually do something with them, I didn't think you should make them in the first place. How is my role in that argument anything to do with your role in this argument? And if you wanted to be the grown man in the conversation or argument or however you term it, you would have sent the PM some time ago if my being "juvenile" was bothering you that much.--Mir 03:55, 1 August 2008 (UTC) **I've read only a little bit since my post, and at this point I don't really care anymore. But I'd like to remind you, Mir, and no I did not take your statement from earlier (the one responding to my initial post here) personally or anything, that I'm not posting much now because it's pointless. I'm going to be gone for an extended period of time, and starting anything big right now is, again, pointless. So, I'm waiting until I return from that leave of absense before I start anything. And, whether it's just you four or not, it's become an elitist four. Which means, aside from me when I return later, it'll likely remain just you four. Excluding others from voicing their opinion is never a good idea, because it gives off the impression that what others think doesn't even matter, which means that no one's going to want to join in later. But that's just me. --Cadden Blackthorne 18:18, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ***I see what you're saying Cadden and I understand. Personally its just easier to talk to the people through messenger or PMs, because well..I think its obvious. If that gives off a cloak and dagger image then I'm not endorsing that image at all. The fact is, if someone was interested in the idea and read the threads that we make and wanted to get involved, they could make a RP OOC thread or send myself or one of us a PM. Look at what The Beyond did. Look at what Xan did in regards to the X-men. It doesn't take that much energy to do that. Because we discuss most of the thread's over Messenger and PMs, we just don't make OOC threads for them. That doesn't mean that someone *else* can't make a thread for them or in regards to the WoH and ask questions.--Mir 18:42, 1 August 2008 (UTC) As a Third party to all of this, and my name was mentioned.. I just have to say something. *1. I'm just making the page before Cazzik takes her too. I'll be adding more information down the road as the person in question becomes Oracle.--Mir 11:05, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Does sound rude, whether or not it was meant that way. *2. This whole thing is quite pointless, according to the rules of the WoH forum, each person is supposed to only have 1 copy character. I don't think anyone is following that anymore, but it was a rule. *3. Given that the character isn't being roloeplayed, I'm sure that Cazzik has no problem with you taking her on, and the only problem Cazzik had with this whole thing was because what you said did read as very rude. Given that text can be read however one wishes to read it, you really have to watch how you type something. *4. Cazzik, you do have a lot on your plate. Please post something in the Avengers thread soon. Cadden and I both would like to see something happen before he leaves. Mirr, The best way to have started that opening statement would be. "Before Cazzik has the chance to take her, I wanted Oracle so I made this page." Then it comes across as playful rather than judging. Guy's we can get along, it just takes some effort. Xanamiar August 1, 2008 ((boards down, had nothing better to do.)) 14:05 CST ***Even what you said, what I should have said, could come off as rude. Technically anything could come off as rude, depending on how you want to take it. If you look at the Birds of Prey, the group that Cazzik was making at the time, Oracle was pretty much the only person in the group who he hadn't made, besides Catwoman. So if you view my comment in that light, its more humours, at least to me. As to the copy rule, we abandoned that a long time ago, and if I remember right it was around the time that the first rush of support and RPers died off for the WoH forum.--Mir 19:57, 1 August 2008 (UTC) *Actually, Mir, the BoP had a lot of different members. Not just those three. And we need to stop arguing about this. I all ready said you could have her. I don't even want her after this anyway. Seriously, can we just resolve this now? End it? This has gotten way out of hand. --Cazzik 04:07, 2 August 2008 (UTC) *I meant Core Members. And you're still not getting the point. I'm not upset that you claimed the character. I'm upset that you didn't see whatother people were doing. Everyone else, the other WoH RPers talk to each other when they're thinking about making a new copy character. We see what people are doing, what their plans are. If you really don't want the character anymore then yes, I'll go back to that ending of Warzone for Catwoman and have her become Huntress. But don't give me the character because you think it'll make me feel better.--Mir 04:37, 2 August 2008 (UTC) **MIR! I AM GETTING YOUR POINT! I just don't agree with you. At all. Take the character. I don't want her. Lets be done with this conversation all ready. --Cazzik 04:44, 2 August 2008 (UTC) **Btw, I fixed my computer, so I have MSN till Sunday. Just incase you want to talk and we manage to conquer the time difference.--Mir 04:58, 2 August 2008 (UTC)